


Once More With Less Autopilot

by Spiralleds



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Meta, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-03
Updated: 2008-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralleds/pseuds/Spiralleds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt: Auto</p></blockquote>





	Once More With Less Autopilot

"So it's not just this funk I've been in?"

"No, luv. When the Bloody Awful Poet thinks it lacks a certain... je ne sais quoi, you know it needs a transfusion. Possibly an amputation."

Buffy frowned. "But he's a god with words. He's created—"

"Didn't claim I'd breathe it to 'im. Could snuff me out like that. I'll sing whatever tune he sets. Now you… Show can't go on without—"

"Don't." As if saving the world - a lot - wasn't enough.

~~

"Mr. Whedon?"

"Buffy? Come in. What brings you here?"

"It's about your song, _Cruising on Autopilot_."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Auto


End file.
